My Little Pony: The Magic of More Than Friendship
by TwiDashFo'evah
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle have been dating for a while. It's gotten more as they tried new things. But what happens when their friends find out? Will they be supportive? Rated M for smut, language, and alcohol. I do not own My Little Pony, nor do I own anything else in this story, except for my own character. Twilight x Rainbow, Rarity x Pinkie, Applejack x Fluttershy
1. The Nice Beginning

CH1 The Nice Beginning

Rainbow's POV

"Hey Twilight, you wanna come over tonight?" I said excitedly."Sorry, Rainbow. My parents found out what happened yesterday," the purple-haired teenager said, a little embarrassedly."How the hell did they find out?!" I quietly shouted with a confused look on my face."It's sex, Rainbow. It leaves an odor. And it doesn't help that I came home sweaty and forgot to button my shirt back up," Twilight stated. "Well, please just sneak out or something. I was really looking forward to... some fun," I said, depressed that my girlfriend couldn't come over. I started to turn around to go to my next class, but she grabbed my shoulder. "Well, for you," she sighed," I'll convince them to let me come," Twi said putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'come'. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and a hug. Her cheeks turned as red as the red streak in my hair as she pointed behind me, and as I turned around, I saw something I didn't want to see right now.


	2. Another Confession

CH2 Another Confession

Twilight's POV

I can't believe they just saw me and Rainbow kiss. "Howdy gals," Applejack said confused, with her arms crossed. "Oh, shit. Welp, um, girls, now's as good as time as any to say it. We're dating,"RD said."Yah, we heard all of it. Ya'll er only 17, and ya went an' screwed each other. You guys er just too y-"Well, I think it is wonderful that you two are a couple," Rarity said, as she continued measuring Pinkie Pie. " Let's see, B-cup, stomach width?" Shut up, Rarity. You're making me feel uncomfortable," Fluttershy said, obviously, shyly. "I can't believe you're so cool with this, Rarity," I said, a little surprised." When two of your best friends and you are driving on the other side of the road, it's only appropriate to be okay with it." "Wait, you're homosexual, too?" I said. "Bisexual really, honey, and something I should probably tell you is I have a crush on one of you in this wanna try to guess?" "Is it Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked. Surprised, Rarity nodded her head. "Really! That's so awesome. I've always kinda liked you too!" Pinkie screamed with her peppy as hell attitude.


	3. The Unnamed Chapter

CH3 Unnamed Chapter

Rarity's POV

Did Pinkie just say that she likes me too!? "Awwwwwwwssoooooomme!" I pulled her close and gave her a long, hard, epic kiss. She was surprised and resisted for a minute, but she finally let my tongue inside her mouth. She did the same and we just stood there, like time was frozen, until we eventually had to pull away for air, where everyone just stared at us. "How about we go and finish measuring at my place?" Pinkie asked. "We're going to have to copy Twi and Dash pretty soon so, definitely!" I said, as provocatively and excitedly as I could.


	4. The Third Pairing

Ch4 The Third Pairing

Fluttershy's POV

Pinkie and Rarity walked off. "Everyone else is confessing, so should I, too? I mean, Applejack obviously doesn't approve of lesbians. Oh, damn, did I just say all that out loud?" I accidentally said. Everyone else was staring at me, mainly Applejack. "Flutters, I've never heard you cuss before," Rainbow Dash said. "Wow, er all mah friends gay?" Applejack said. Twilight started to say " AJ we're cool with you talking about us like that, but it's going too far being mean to Fluttershy, who 1. Didn't mean to say that aloud and 2. LIKES YOU-" "YOU DUMBASS COWGIRL!Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that." I yelled angrily, but accidentally. " No, don't be, Flutters. Ah should be sorry. Ah really don't hate homosexuals, it's that Ah just really didn't want people to know I was one an' was as smitten as a kitten with you." "Well, I guess we're together then." I said confidently. "Hey, hate to ruin this but we should call Rarity and Pinkie, who are probably pounding each other as we speak, because they need to know you guys are together." Rainbow said.


	5. The More Inappropriate Chapter

CH5 The More Inappropriate Chapter

Pinkie's POV

RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG! " Aw, fuck. I was having fun, too." Rarity said disappointedly as she stopped riding me and removed her hand from inside my ladyhood, causing me to moan."Helllloooooo. Oh, really! Splendid!" she hang up," Turns out, AJ and Flutters are together now, too. Now respread your legs." I did what I was told, and let's just say oral like that is a Rarity to come by.


	6. Party At Flutters'

CH6 Party At Flutters'

Applejack's POV

"So could you tell if their fucking each other?" Rainbow said." Well, Rarity's voice was a little hoarse, like she 'ad been moaning 'n' screaming, so ya probably," I said. "hmm, how long you wanna wait for them? An hour?" Twi said. "Le's call 'em 'n' tell 'em ta get ther' asses over ta... Flutters' house. Ya cool wit' that, sugar cube?" I asked my new girlfriend. "Yeah, Sure." Fluttershy said. I nodded at her and dialed Rarity's number again.


	7. Chapter Seven

CH7 The 'Take A Shower' Text

Rarity's POV

"Mmffmmfffnn" I said with my mouth still on Pinkie's crotch. "Will they fucking stop calling us!?"Pinkie said, aggravated. " Well, Pinkie we won't answer them. Oh hey,they texted me. 'Meet us at Flutters' house in 20 minutes'. Okay, Pinkie, If you come I'll do you first," I said, raising up. "Oh, goody goody! Hey they texted me too. 'Take a quick shower too. You probably smell like you've been fucking each other, which I know you've been doing. Love, Rainbow Dash.' Come on, Rarity. Rainbow's probably right," Pinkie said.


	8. Thank You All

I am extremely happy with the amount of people who have viewed this. Thank you all for using your own time to read this.


	9. Live A Little

CH8 Live A Little

Rainbow's POV

(At Fluttershy's house)

"I can't believe you told them that, Rainbow," Fluttershy said, frowning at me." Hey, none of you want them to smell like cum and sweat. So what did you want me to do?" I said. "Where are those two? It's been 3 hours!" AJ asked as the door swung open and Rarity and Pinkie walked in, with beer, vodka, wine, and just about every other kind of alcohol and liquor you could think of, and then even more. "We got some drinks, guys!" Rarity and Pinkie yelled at the same time. "Should we really be drinking? We're still only teenagers," Fluttershy said. "Oh, don't worry, darling. Live a little," Rarity said as she downed a glass of wine.


	10. Pinkie's An Alcoholic

CH9 Pinkie's An Alcoholic

3rd Person POV

(An hour later)

All the girls were drunk out of their minds, except Fluttershy who had half a shot, threw up, and passed out. Rarity and Pinkie were sitting in a corner passed out, Applejack was sleeping holding Fluttershy in her lap, and Rainbow and Twilight were laying on the couch, passed out, and making out. They were like that for a few hours until Flutters rolled off of AJ's lap, hit the floor, and screamed. "What just happened!?" Rarity screamed. "We got drunk as fuck and I guess we passed out," Twilight said, rubbing the mist from her eyes. "Ah feel so freakin' lightheaded ," Applejack said helping Fluttershy off the floor. Pinkie kept dozing as they told her to wake up. Rarity started getting hysterical. "Pinkie Pie, you will wake up this minute!" Rarity sobbed as she shook Pinkie shoulders. "She did drink about...7...24...48...57 an' a half bottles. I'm so sorry Rarity," Applejack said as sad as she could.

AN: I wrote this and still don't know what Rarity and Pinkie were doing in the corner


	11. Unnamed Chapter 2

CH10 Unnamed Chapter 2

**This chapter is incredibly short**

Fluttershy's POV

"I'm being serious, Pinkie!" Rarity shouted as she slapped Pinkie as hard as she could, causing us all to wince.


	12. The Painful Resuruction

CH11 The Painful Resurrection

Pinkie's POV

I was scared. I couldn't open my eyes, but could still see a bright light. I was walking...jogging...running..."OWWWWWWW!" I screamed as something smacked me. "Oh, thank hell, they didn't take-"Rarity started to say. " Did you just say that you thought I would go to hell?" I asked. "Well, you have done some bad things in the past. You stole a car, raped that poor, poor canine, did Big Macintosh-"Hey, it was fun. And I also now know why they call him 'Big' Macintosh." I butted in. "He was 12 'n' you 'er' 8, Pinkie!" Applejack said angrily. Rarity continued on: "Attempted to do me in preschool, been masturbating since you were 4, and I would continue on but Flutters has already vomited 3 times." " Well screw this relationship if I'm too bad for you, you high-maintenance bitch." I screamed, as angry as hell. "I'm sorry, Pinkie," Rarity pleaded. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please, please forgive me." I hated her so much two seconds ago, but the begging look on her face, I had to forgive her. "Fine. I forgive you. I love you."

WOOOOO! Changed to a really sappy ending!


	13. The First Clopfic Chapter Part One

Ch12 The First ClopFic Chapter Part One

Twilight's POV

"So, you got your parents to let you come over?" My girlfriend said as I walked into her house. "Yes, but no kinky stuff. I promised." I said. "How are they gonna know? Come on, it's your turn!" Rainbow stated. I had to, with her breasts bouncing up and down, that wet spot on the front of her skirt... "Fine. Just remind me to erase all signs of this before I go home." "Better do it soon, so you won't be sweaty in the morning." RD apparently thought that was funny, because she snickered afterwards


End file.
